The instant invention relates generally to lamps and more specifically it relates to a portable auxiliary illumination device, which provides additional light for dimly lit areas by attachment with suction cups to a mirror surface.
There are available various conventional lamps which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.